drabbles
by ofchanyeol
Summary: drabble(s) fanfiction with chanyeol/baekhyun/jongin/kyungsoo/luhan/sehun as main cast. official/crack couple(s). yaoi. kailu/hunhan/chansoo chap 4 up! chanbaek
1. Chapter 1

**POSSESIF****  
****author : firetomylight****  
****cast : – kim jongin – luhan****  
****slight!sehun****  
**

YAOI CONTENT

* * *

_**cause you're mine**_

* * *

"Kau terlambat 20 menit Oh Sehun."

"Hosh hosh hosh"

Belum ada penjelasan keluar dari bibir lelaki yang bernama Oh Sehun itu, ia masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang belum beraturan akibat berlari dari toko bubble tea ke tempat biasa ia berlatih dance, tempatnya berada saat ini jarak yang cukup lumayan.

"Mau alasan apalagi?" tanya lelaki yang sama. Masih menatap lurus.

Air mukanya menggambarkan kekesalan karena ini bukan kali pertama atau kedua.

"Maaf aku telat lagi, tapi aku janji ini yang terakhir. Tadi aku. ."

"Sudahlah, ayo kita mulai latihan." Lelaki itu memutus begitu saja penjelasan yang baru akan keluar dari bibir Sehun.

_'Syukurlah aku tidak perlu membuat alasan dan berbohong lagi'_ lega Sehun dalam hati.

Sehun, Oh Sehun benci berbohong sebenarnya.  
Apalagi berbohong terhadap sahabat terdekatnya, Kim Jongin.  
Sahabat terdekat saat ini.  
Ya meskipun mengenal Jongin selama satu tahun lebih Sehun tidak pernah tau sedikitpun mengenai kehidupan Jongin.  
Toh ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya.

Kim Jongin.  
Ya, yang belakangan ini selalu menegurnya karena ia selalu datang terlambat diwaktu latihan dance mereka.  
Selalu terselip rasa bersalah dihati Sehun tapi begitu ia mengingat kembali alasan keterlambatannya ia hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Luhan. ."

"Luhan?" Jongin mengulang ucapan Sehun dan menekankannya dalam bentuk pertanyaan.

"Eh?" Sehun seperti tersadar kalau baru saja ia melamun lagi.

"Terlambat dan melamun. Kau seperti orang bodoh Oh Sehun." ucap Jongin kemudian meneguk air mineral dari botol ditangan kanannya, tangan kirinya masih sibuk mengusap peluh didahi dan pelipisnya.

"Berani bilang sekali lagi aku seperti orang bodoh."

Jongin membuang botol air mineralnya yang kosong, melirik ke arah Sehun, memandangnya remeh.

"Kau-seperti-orang-bodoh" tantang Jongin sambil melempar handuk basahnya kearah wajah sehun dan berlari meninggalkan sehun yang bangkit dan mengejarnya.

"Kau sialaaan!" teriak Sehun.

Jongin hanya membalikkan badannya dan tertawa puas, raut wajahnya mengejek dan kembali berlari.

* * *

"Dari mana Sehun bisa tau namamu?" Jongin menjatuhkan asal dirinya ke sofa. Dilemparkannya sembarang ransel yang daritadi ia gendong.

Nadanya dingin.  
Ekspresi diwajahnya menunjukkan ia sedang marah.

"Jongin ah, kau sudah pulang, ayo makan aku memasak makanan kesukaanmu hari ini." Lelaki manis berkulit putih itu tersenyum. Terlihat sekali berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Darimana Sehun tau namamu?

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Jawab aku. Sekarang." tegas Jongin.

Lelaki manis itu masih terdiam.  
Mengatupkan rapat kedua bibirnya.  
Dalam pikirannya mencoba merangkai kata yang tepat untuk kalimat jawaban dari pertanyaan Jongin.

"Luhan, jawab aku sekarang atau. . ."

"Dia melihat _nametag_ ku. Tadi dia membeli bubble tea dan entahlah." jujur Luhan.

"Jadi dia sudah cukup lama mengamatimu. ."

"E-entahlah."

"Berhenti bekerja ditempat itu. Cari pekerjaan baru mulai besok."

Kedua bola mata Luhan membulat. Ia cukup terkaget.

"Tapi." masih mencoba membantah meskipun dalam hati Luhan tau benar kalimat Jongin tadi itu perintah, dan ia bukan berada dipihak yang diberi pilihan.

Seperti kesal melihat keterdiaman Luhan, Jongin bangkit dari sofanya dan berjalan kearah Luhan yang masih tertunduk. Dengan perlahan tangan kanannya merengkuh pipi putih luhan dan sedikit memberikan tekanan disana.

"Kau ingat aku tidak pernah suka menerima kata 'tapi' atau 'aku tidak bisa' dari bibirmu. Jangan buat aku marah. Jangan-Pernah"

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap kedua bola mata Jongin yang memberinya tatapan penuh intimidasi mengikuti arah genggaman tangan Jongin yang menuntunnya.

"Aku mengerti" dengan sedikit susah payah efek tekanan dari tangan Jongin akhirnya kata persetujuan itu keluar dari bibir kecil Luhan.

"_That's my baby_" ujar Jongin singkat seraya memberi Luhan seringai khasnya dan berakhir pada sebuah ciuman dalam.

Diusapnya surai halus Luhan perlahan.  
Ditatapnya kedua mata indah, kedua pipi putihnya yang sedikit memerah, bibir mungilnya. Sempurna.

"Kau tau dengan pasti kalau situasi yang paling aku benci adalah dimana suatu saat aku harus berada diantara kau dan Sehun atau Sehun berada diantara kita."

"Kau itu milikku hyung. Hanya aku. Kim Luhan Milik Kim Jongin." lanjutnya posesif.

* * *

FIN

* * *

keep posting fic cause have nothing to do these days.

another drabble(s) will be posting here \o/

for next maybe, hunhan? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**PAYUNG****  
****author : firetomylight****  
****cast : – luhan ****– oh sehun****  
****  
**

YAOI CONTENT

* * *

"Fiuhh, untung saja aku menonton ramalan cuaca hari ini."

Luhan tersenyum puas seraya memposisikan tubuhnya duduk dibangku ketiga dari belakang bus yang akan membawanya ke sekolah.

Pandangannya menatap keluar jendela.  
Langit saat ini berwarna gelap, tentu saja pertanda akan turun hujan.

Ia tersenyum lagi sembari terus menatap dan memainkan ujung payung berwarna hijau dihadapannya.

Senandung kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

"La la la la~"

"Tsk"

Luhan menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak dan menengok kearah suara barusan.  
Sumber suara itu menatap Luhan dengan tatapan datar.  
Tatapan yang bisa menyiratkan lebih dari satu makna.

Luhan menatap balik dan eye-contact diantara keduanya berhenti begitu lelaki itu memalingkan wajahnya.  
Dari name tag di seragamnya Luhan bisa tau kalau nama lelaki menyebalkan itu Oh Sehun.

_'Aku baru pertama kali ini melihatnya, seragamnya sama denganku, apa dia murid baru? sebenarnya dia tampan juga, sayang menyebalkan'_ bisik Luhan dalam hati.

_'Tunggu? tampan? omo omo tidak. dia menyebalkan.' _Luhan memejamkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

_'Tapi kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Apa ada yang aneh dengan penampilanku?'_ Luhan bergegas merapikan rambut dan mengecek penampilannya, mengamati dari ujung kancing teratas seragamnya hingga sepatunya.

"Tsk" lagi, ekpresi yang sama ketika Sehun memperhatikan kelakuan Luhan dan kali ini Luhan tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk tidak bertanya.

"Kenapa ekspresimu selalu seperti itu? Kau memperhatikanku kan? Apa yang salah?"

Sehun menatap Luhan sejenak, memilih untuk tetap diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Kemudian memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

Okay, kali ini Luhan kesal dan memanyunkan ujung bibirnya.

"Dasar orang aneh." ujarnya pelan, tidak mau ambil pusing.

Bus berhenti tak berapa lama dan hal itu membuat Luhan menghela nafas pendek.  
Ia segera turun dari bus, menoleh sebentar kearah Sehun yang juga bersiap untuk turun.

"Huh"

Masih dengan payung ditangan kanannya Luhan mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelas, karena sedari turun dari bus ia merasa seperti ada yang membuntutinya.

_'Satu Dua Tiga'_

Dihitungan ketiga ia berhenti, memberanikan diri menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Oh Sehun.

"Ya! Kau lagi? Kau ini sebenarnya siapa huh? Kau memperhatikanku selama perjalanan menuju sekolah dan begitu sampai disekolah kau mengikutiku? Atau tunggu, jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku? Kau memperhatikanku semenjak lama dan kau. . kau _stalker_ku?" tembak Luhan tanpa jeda.

Sehun masih dalam posisinya semula, berdiri dengan tangan kiri di sakunya dan tangan kanan memegang sesuatu, menyembunyikannya dibalik punggungnya.

Sehun menghela nafas pendek dan berjalan mendekati Luhan, berhenti dijarak yang sangat dekat hingga Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Satu debaran lewat dihati Luhan begitu merasa jarak diantara dirinya dan Sehun terlalu dekat hingga aroma parfum maskulin Sehun tercium jelas.

"Ini milikmu dan ini milikku, tertukar." Sehun mengambil payung hijau ditangan Luhan dan menukarnya dengan yang ia pegang.  
Kedua mata Luhan membulat.

"Satu lagi, aku bukan _stalker_ tapi itu, _name-tagmu_ terbalik."tunjuk Sehun tepat di name-tag Luhan.

"Ini hari pertamaku, kurasa menarik juga, sampai jumpa lagi, Luhan" kalimat terakhir Sehun sebelum ia melangkah meninggalkan Luhan yang memerah sempurna, terkejut, dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan berlari menuju kelas dan membenamkan kepalanya didalam ranselnya.

* * *

- FIN -

* * *

well, thank you all for reading plus sent me review for prev chapter! :D

see ya next chap!


	3. Chapter 3

**LULLABY****  
****author : firetomylight****  
****cast : – park chanyeol ****– do kyungsoo****  
****  
**

YAOI CONTENT

* * *

Kedua mata Kyungsoo masih belum lepas memandangi sosok tinggi yang masih terlelap, membenamkan kepalanya nyaman diatas kedua tangannya yang terlipat, sengaja ia gunakan sebagai alas tidurnya, dibangkunya, tepat disebelah tempat duduk Kyungsoo. Namanya Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol.

Kelas hari ini sudah berakhir sejak dua jam yang lalu, hanya menyisakan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang tertidur sama seperti kemarin. Sudah dua hari ini Chanyeol selalu tertidur setelah jam sekolah usai.

"Hoamm" Chanyeol menguap sembari meregangkan otot tangannya yang pegal karena terlalu lama menumpu kepalanya sendiri.

"Kau sudah bangun _giraffe_?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol menoleh dan sedikit terkejut karena baru menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo.

Ia menengok kearah jam dinding yang berada tepat diatas papan tulis kelas mereka, menunjukkan pukul lima sore, berarti sudah tiga jam ia tertidur.

"Kyungsoo, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" setengah sadar Chanyeol mengusap-usap kedua matanya.

"Kurasa aku adalah pihak yang diperbolehkan untuk bertanya disini, Park Chanyeol, aku mengamatimu belakangan ini seperti bukan dirimu yang biasanya. Lihat-lihat lingkaran hitam dan kantong matamu yang tebal itu apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

Chanyeol diam sejenak, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus menceritakan hal yang sejujurnya pada sahabat mungilnya ini.

"Park Chanyeol jawab aku, atau kau ingin melihat aku marah?"

"Eh, baik-baik aku akan cerita, tapi janji dulu kau tidak akan marah dan memukul kepalaku seperti biasanya, nanti aku bisa semakin bodoh." Chanyeol memberikan cengiran khasnya.

"Baik, katakan!" Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya.

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya pelan.

"Sebenarnya, aku susah tidur belakangan ini, emm mungkin efek seminggu ini aku keasikan bermain _games_ hingga larut."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan, sembari merogoh kedalam tas hitam miliknya.

"Ini." Ia menyerahkan sebuah tape recorder ke tangan Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Jangan coba diputar sampai aku memberimu ijin, kalau berani kupukul kepalamu sampai kau menjadi benar-benar bodoh permanen! Ayo pulang!" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Chanyeol yang tersenyum manis dibelakangnya.

* * *

Notifikasi pesan masuk di _smartphone_ putih milik Chanyeol berbunyi, sebuah pesan dari Kyungsoo.

'aku tidak tau cara ini akan berhasil atau tidak untuk saat ini, yang pasti cara ini selalu berhasil saat dulu ahjumma meminta tolong padaku ketika anak lelaki kecilnya yang nakal susah untuk tidur. karena aku tidak mungkin menginap dirumahmu, kau boleh mememutar isi tape itu sekarang. PS: JANGAN BALAS PESANKU DENGAN KATA-KATA ANEHMU LELAKI PERAYU'

Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri membaca pesan Kyungsoo.

Ia menaruh kembali ponselnya mengurungkan niatnya membalas pesan itu dengan godaan-godaannya seperti biasanya, yang mungkin Kyungsoo tidak tau jika sebenarnya kata-kata itu mewakili perasaan hatinya, atau mungkin belum.

"Aku yakin ini akan berhasil, terima kasih Kyungsoo ku." Chanyeol memposisikan dirinya nyaman diatas kasur miliknya, menyelimuti tubuhnya dan menekan tombol play di tape recorder yang terhubung dengan headset yang terpasang nyaman dikedua telinganya.

Dengan perlahan suara rekaman nyanyian pengantar tidur Kyungsoo yang diputar melalui tape itu mengantar Chanyeol kealam mimpi, mimpi indahnya.

* * *

- FIN -

* * *

makasih buat semua yang review! salam kenal dari aku! :)

chanbaek drabble for the next maybe?


	4. Chapter 4

**HUJAN****  
****author : firetomylight****  
****cast : – park chanyeol ****– byun baekhyun****  
****  
**

YAOI CONTENT

_song in fic : daniel powter – bad day_

* * *

"Aah sial, hujan. ."

dengan bergegas lelaki berkulit putih bersurai hitam melepas tas ranselnya menaruhnya diatas kepala dan berlari menuju halte bis, namanya Byun Baekhyun.

Hujan belum terlalu deras namun cukup membuat seragam yang Baekhyun kenakan sedikit basah.  
Sambil terus meruntuk ia memposisikan diri duduk disebelah lelaki tinggi yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya, tidak terlalu jauh tidak pula terlalu dekat.

"Kenapa harus rabu, dan kenapa harus hujan. Ahh.." keluhnya.

Baekhyun benci hari rabu (karena ada pelajaran tambahan matematika) dan Baekhyun benci hujan.  
Terlebih ia benci hujan yang turun dihari rabu.  
Dan hal itu terjadi, hari ini hari rabu dan hujan turun.

Baekhyun masih memandangi gemerecik air langit yang turun membasahi jalanan dihadapannya.  
Terkadang ia heran kenapa sahabatnya Kyungsoo begitu senang jika hujan turun.

"Apa bagusnya hujan? Membuatku basah dan repot." desah Baekhyun.

_"Where is the moment we needed the most, You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost, They tell me your blue skies fade to grey, They tell me your passion's gone away, And I don't need no carryin' on. ."_

Samar diantara suara hujan telinga Baekhyun menangkap senandung yang bisa ia dengar dengan jelas, sumber suara itu tepat berada di sebelahnya.

Perlahan ditatapnya sumber senandung merdu diantara suara hujan itu.

_"You stand in the line just to hit a new low, You're faking a smile with the coffee to go, You tell me your life's been way off line, You're falling to pieces every time, And I don't need no carryin' on. ."_

Dunia Baekhyun seakan terhanyut masuk kedalam setiap nada yang keluar dari lelaki tinggi yang sedari tadi duduk disebelahnya, diperhatikannya seksama.

Jujur Baekhyun akui suara senandung itu memang tidak sesempurna suaranya ketika bernyanyi, namun suara itu terdengar begitu istimewa, kesannya dalam dan menenangkan.

Baekhyun masih menatap lelaki itu, _side-profile_nya sempurna.  
Tampan dan terlihat begitu _cool_.  
Demi apapun Baekhyun memiliki penilaian cukup tinggi untuk memasukkan seseorang yang di lihat kedalam kriteria tampan.  
Tapi sungguh, lelaki ini memang betul tampan.

_"Cause you had a bad day, You're taking one down, You sing a sad song just to turn it around,__  
__You say you don't know, You tell me don't lie, You work at a smile and you go for a ride"_

Senandung itu masih memanjakan telingan Baekhyun, ia tidak bohong jika ia berkata ia menyukainya.

Dalam hatinya ada sedikit rasa ingin tau, siapa lelaki ini.  
Lelaki yang dengan kaus tanpa lengan berwarna hitam, dilapis jaket luaran berwarna abu-abu, celana jeansnya yang berwana sedikit pudar.  
_Headphone_ masih setia terpasang di kedua telinganya dengan _music player_ ditangan kanannya tatapannya lurus kedepan sembari terus bersenandung.

_'Jangan menoleh'_ doa Baekhyun dalam hati.

Ia takut kepergok mengamati tanpa berkedip lelaki disampingnya ini.  
Terpesona.  
Takut-takut dibilang maniak atau semacamnya.

_"You had a bad day, The camera don't lie, You're coming back down and you really don't mind, You had a bad day. . You had a bad day. ."_

Baekhyun berhenti menatap objek yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan begitu ia merasa handphone disaku celananya bergetar.

From: Kyungsoo  
_Baekkie maaf aku pulang duluan tadi, bagaimana pelajaran tambahan matematikamu hari ini?__  
__Dan hari ini hujan. Kau pasti sebal._

Baekhyun baru akan membalas pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Kyungsoo tapi ia menundanya begitu ia menoleh lagi sepertinya ia kehilangan objeknya hari ini.  
Lelaki tinggi itu sudah tidak berada disebelahnya, hujan sudah reda.

Ia kecewa.

"Hari ini sempurna, rabu, hujan, dan. ."

Pandangannya tearah kesatu objek lain tepat disebelahnya, sebuah buku musik.  
Buku musik berwarna cream dengan nama PARK CHANYEOL tertulis jelas dihalaman depannya.

"Park Chanyeol" baca Baekhyun, sebuah senyuman muncul setelahnya.

Baekhyun menaruh ponselnya diatas buku musik itu dan bergegas mengambil pena juga merobek sebuah kertas menjadi ukuran kecil, ditulisnya.

_'Park Chanyeol, aku akan menyimpan buku musikmu, kau bisa mengambilnya ditempat ini dihari rabu, atau mungkin ketika hujan turun. – Baekhyun'_

Baekhyun tersenyum puas.

"Kurasa aku sekarang memiliki alasan untuk mulai menyukai hari rabu dan.. hujan"

* * *

- FIN -

* * *

hi! long time no see!

another drabble! draft lama aku reposting disini buat isi kekosongan akun ini.

makasih buat yang sempet baca atau nunggu (?) fic fic aku cs im so busy lately TT_TT


End file.
